Pokémon Comet and Meteor Versions
Pok mon Comet and Meteor Versions are a pair of Pokemon developed for the 3DS, introducing another generation with new Pokemon and mysterious cosmic entities known as Spirit Signs. The games are set to be released Spring 2015. New Features Open World Unlike other games, Gyms can now be tackled in any order, with the player returning to their hometown after every Gym so the story can progress. Due to this all Pokemon in the region are around the same level range, with their levels and moves altering whenever a gym is cleared along with new Pok mon and events appearing as well. Pok top To make managing Pok mon easier, a laptop-like device is given to the player early on called the Pok top which serves its purpose as a portable PC. Using this new breakthrough in technology, Pokemon can be switched into the party beforehand to prepare for battle, switched Pok mon retaining their exact health and conditions even when inside the Pok top. Traversing obstacles is also more convenient in the fact that any Pok mon eligible for Pok Ride can be summoned whether their in the party or not, as long as the player has caught them at some point. After catching a wild Pok mon, the player now also has the option to add them directly to their party or send them to the Pok top, which adds more flow to catching in general. It should be noted however that some areas pick up no reception or outright block this feature, specifically challenging areas such as Gyms and solemn places. Spirit Signs By events linked to the villainous Team Seraph, the twelve Spirit Signs each embodying an emotion have been unsealed, leaving the sky itself without a single star. Along with becoming a Pok mon champion, it's up to the player in defeating the Star Signs and sealing them back into the cosmos before Team Seraph uses them for their own devices. Spirit Signs themselves serve a similar purpose to Totem Pok mon, acting as powerful bosses each with their own strategy to overcome and even summoning their own cosmic versions of other Pok mon to assist them. Attempting to catch a Spirit Sign is futile and they must be defeated to return stars to the sky, but in doing so the player will receive a Spirit Sign's respective Birthstone. Using these stones the player has the options during any battle to call upon the stars, switching out the matching Spirit Sign with their current Pokemon. While their level and stats are undefined, Spirit Signs are always stronger than the level range determined by how many badges are collected, making them very powerful in most cases. However, a Spirit Sign will return to the stars after an amount of turns or upon being defeated, along with this the player is also unable to switch while their active. Along with this, Spirit Signs always need to recharge over the course of the game after being summoned, this recharge being measured in ingame turns, some signs requiring more turns to charge then others. In the aftergame however, the player can actually catch Spirit Signs by retracking to their original locations. Once captured they can be used like a regular Pok mon. Plot Note that the order of these events are the "canon" route, very few events are actually fixed. The game opens with Professor Maple, who studies Pok mon mythology. He begins to explain the world of Pok mon, sending out a Possade as an example to show the powerful bond between humans and Pok mon. This region, known as Canastra, is deeply connected to the stars and the legends they hold, but most importantly the Spirit Signs. Now with a tone of seriousness, Maple states that the stars themselves are comprised of the Spirit Signs and every person has their own Spirit Sign, which they are connected to once they reach a certain age. You are then told by the professor your Spirit Sign (determined by the player's set birthday) and that you are finally ready to fulfil it. ---- You've awoken in a compact tent, besides a few things like a sleeping bag and a small tent there's nothing notable at all so you just head out. Tents scatter the area, some even tipi-like, this is clearly a campsite. Nobody else seems to be awake yet, being early after all, so you go exploring and eventually come across a small pond (this is where the player can customize features such as skin and eye color). Suddenly your rival appears, teasing you for being vain and urges you along back to the campsite for the celebration. Upon reaching the scene, a few people including Professor Maple and your Mom have awoken, setting up various decorations for the occasion. The professor then approaches you with a present to celebrate this coming of age, which you promptly open. Inside are three Pok balls, each containing a , and respectively; a starter Pok mon to begin the journey. After choosing one, Maple realizes that he hadn't even considered what to do with the two you didn't choose, so in embarrassment he decided to give the remaining Pok mon to your closest friends. Without much consideration, your rival Michael took the one you were weak against, leaving the professor's assistant sheepishly with the starter weak to yours. After handing everyone a Pok dex to record their discoveries, Maple explains that in order to fulfil your spirit sign a ceremony must be performed tonight when the stars come out at the top of Mount Oracle, where the region's native shaman will confirm your Spirit Sign. Again, without hesitation Michael has left already, so you and the professor's assistant go together. As you scale the mountain, you learn some basics of Pok mon training and battling, along with catching Pok mon with Pok balls you were kindly given by your friend. Eventually after traversing the inside and outside of the mountain, you reach Cruxia Village; a remote and stargazing place inhabited by many of Cosmada's native people. After healing your Pok mon, the natives of the village excitedly proclaim that the rite of fulfillment will begin when sunset goes and twilight comes. At the peak of the mountain you catch up with Michael soon before Professor Maple and your mom finally appear, worried that they were too late. Now that everyone is ready, the shaman gives a small speech about how the Spirit Signs determine the very personality and virtue of humanity, keeping them in balance, now it is time for your sign to be revealed. However, as the shaman focuses his gaze on the stars above he realizes a shocking revelation - there's not a single star in the sky. At first, the professor's assistant assumes that the reason the stars won't show is because of light pollution, but this is quickly corrected by Maple himself, as the current environment is too distant for the stars to be obscured; truly the stars have vanished. Before anyone can panic however, strange people dressed in white garbs and strange, faceless masks arrive on the scene, chasing down a large celestial beast. Once they catch up, they immobilize the creature in it's tracks, binding it with strange chain-like holds and muttering something about a Birthstone. When questioned by the shaman however, the grunts introduce themselves as Team Seraph, and that they plan to capture the Star Sign for the "greater good". Immediately in attempt to save the Sign, the shaman pursuits towards the grunts, who simply scoff and order the sign to attack, causing the shaman to get forced back and natives to flee; the Spirit Sign appears to be directly under their control. Now it's up to you and Maple's assistant, so you each take on a grunt in battle. After being defeated, the Spirit Sign is freed from it's chains and the Team Seraph grunts retreat, not soon after your Pok mon are healed by the assistant the Spirit Sign regains consciousness and goes on a rampage (the sign determined by the players set birthday) both of you must stop it's berserk! Eventually the Spirit Sign gives and collapses in a cloud of stardust, leaving a single gemstone behind. Presumably back to his senses the shaman approaches in a panic, stating how that all of the Spirit Signs must've been released, possibly by the mysterious Team Seraph themselves, which explains why the stars themselves have vanished. Now a bit calmer, the shaman explains to you that in order to return a Spirit Sign to the night you must hold their birthstone skyward, after doing that he explains that you can even do this to call upon them in battle, explaining the mechanics and limits to summoning. Now with the task of sealing the rest of the star spirits, discovering Pok mon, becoming a champion and finally finishing the ceremony - the adventure begins! More to come Characters *Adam/Evelynn *Michael *Professor Maple Pok dex Unnumbered Spirit Signs New Abilities New Moves New Items Locations Trivia *The Cosmada region is directly based on Canada. *The Spirit Signs are a direct take on the Zodiac signs.